His Unrequited Love
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: The Kuran and Kiryu household have been together for as long as they could remember, as well as their sons. But when Kaname Kuran falls in love with Zero Kiryu, will he confess his love or will Zero's love for Ruka keep him at bay? AU Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kaname-sempai, will you go out with me?" Koyomi asked Kaname Kuran, the most popular and richest boy at Cross academy and currently the boy she had a crush on for the past two years.

"I'm sorry Koyomi-Chan, but I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry, but I already like someone else."

"Oh, um…that's okay." Koyomi said as she tried her best not to cry in front of Kaname.

Kaname brushed away a fallen tear that had escaped from the corner of Koyomi's eye. "You are a really great person Koyomi-Chan, any boy will be happy to be with such a beauty like you. So just because I didn't accept your feelings that doesn't mean another boy won't accept it."

Koyomi nodded with more confidence and understanding to what Kaname was telling her, he was right, there are so many boys out there that could be the right one for her even if it pains her that her love for Kaname will never be, yet she believed that she will be more happy if Kaname was to be with the girl he loves and not with the girl he doesn't.

"Thank you Kaname-sempai." Koyomi said as she began walking away, "And good luck on getting the one you love."

Kaname waved goodbye at Koyomi until she finally disappeared back into the building of their school. As soon as he was sure he was alone, Kaname leaned his back against the brick wall and stared up at the clear blue sky.

"If only getting the one I love was that easy?" Kaname gave a big sigh before closing his eyes drifting into a wonder less thought, listening to the sound of his own beating heart.

A figure a few feet away was spying as Kaname relaxed under the shade of the school building,

"I will get you now Kaname."

The figure tiptoed a few inches before dashing behind a tree. After looking to see that the coast was clear, the figure continued to tiptoe slowly toward his prey.

Kaname gave a half-smile before side stepping as the figure came running toward him, trying to tackle him to the ground. Once Kaname moved a side, the figure that was trying to attack him lost their balance and fall onto the ground with a _thud_.

"When will you ever learn that you can never hunt me down?" Kaname said in a teasing voice at his long time friend Zero Kiryu.

Zero turned himself around so that it was lying on his back."How the hell do you always know it's me, Kaname?"

"That's because I can smell you a mile away, Zero."

"EH! Really, but I took a shower this morning." Zero responded as he sniffed his own clothes.

Kaname chuckled and reached out his hand to Zero. "I don't mean that you stink Zero. What I'm saying is that your smell to me is unique that I can sniff you out even if there was a crowd of fat sweaty people around us."

"Way to put it like that Kaname." Zero answered sarcastically as he locked his hand with Kaname's who pulled him up from the ground. Zero was beginning to dust himself off when Kaname grabbed a hold onto his chin and turned his face until they were face to face with each other. "Kaname, what's up?"

"You have a cut on your cheek, properly from when you fall flat on your face a minute ago."

"Well who do you think is to blame for that little mishap."

"What do you expected me to do Zero? Let you attack me?"

"Uh, yea."

"Silly boy…" Kaname whispered.

"Huh? What was that-" Zero was interrupted when Kaname placed a gentle kiss on Zero's cheek.

"W-what the hell Kaname!" Zero shouted, a pinkish blush tainting his cheeks.

Before Kaname answered, he licked his lips wanting to get a better taste of Zero's unique flavor from his lips. "I was only kissing it better."

"Y-yea, but you didn't have to do it."

"I just want it to heal." Kaname said innocently.

"But…um…w-whatever just don't do it again." Zero warned walking toward the school building.

"Whatever you say Zero." Kaname mumbled to himself and began following Zero to the school building.

It was the end of the day at Cross academy and the hallways were jammed with students at their lockers collecting and putting away books. Some were getting ready for after school activities like sports or clubs, but since it was Friday and the beginning of spring break many of the students were all getting ready to head home or to beachside resorts.

"So, you're still coming home with me this weekend right?" Kaname asked Zero once they reached his locker.

"Well, of course I am. You do know my family works for yours."

"Yea, how can I forget that you're my own personal maid?"

"I'm not no female. I'm a butler, there's a difference."

"Ah, but I would have really liked to see you dressed in a cute maids outfit." Kaname chuckled when Zero sent a death glare in his direction.

"Who will look cute in a maid's outfit?" Came the voice of a female.

Both Zero and Kaname turned to see Ruka Souen standing before them. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and wrapped in her arms were her schoolbooks. Like Kaname and Zero, Ruka was wearing the Cross academy's white uniform which meant he came from a family of high prestige.

Cross Academy was a place for kids whose families were exceedingly rich. Many of them were sons or daughters of famous and influential people. So, it's understandable that famous people require some protection, which is where the black uniforms students come in. Black uniformed students are known as the D class, they reside in the west wing of the school where they are taught to be proper servants and bodyguards, so that when they graduate they can be hired to serve and protect their master.

"Hey guys, what were you two talking about." Ruka asked, her eyes only looking at Kaname.

"R-Ruka-san…what are you doing here?" Zero said nervously his face becoming flushed.

Zero's action made Ruka giggle which caused Zero to blush even more. Kaname who now had his eyes on Zero became angry at seeing Zero blush in front of another person, besides him.

"What do you want Ruka-san." Kaname said bitterly.

"Please Kaname, call me Ruka" Ruka insisted in a flirtatious voice.

"I'll pass thank you." Kaname slammed his locker door shut and wanting to get Zero away from Ruka as soon as possible, grabbed onto his arm and began walking away. However it seemed that Ruka didn't quite get the hint that she wasn't wanted, because she quickly ran and caught up with the duo.

"So what are your plans for the long weekend, you guys."

'_Please don't answer, please don't answer Zero.'_ Kaname prayed in his mind, but sadly that didn't come true for Zero did exactly what Kaname didn't want.

"We're going to Kaname's home for the weekend." Zero said happily to Ruka who still seemed to only be looking at Kaname.

"Oh really, that sounds like so much fun." Ruka squealed excitedly, "You guys get to spend your weekend together while I have to spend it bored to death in my family's summer home in Paris."

"What about Rima-san? Don't you two usually travel together?" Zero questioned.

"Yea but Rima and Senri have photo shoots lined up for most of the break, so we can't hang out this spring break."

"Well that really sucks for you." Kaname was trying to speed up faster, but every time he tried Ruka was still on their tails and also because Zero insisted on trying to stay at the same pace as Ruka.

"Yup, I guess it really does, doesn't it?" Ruka agreed, oblivious to Kaname's intended rudeness.

"Hey, why not join us in coming to Kaname's villa?" Zero suggested, and for the first time since she had arrived, Ruka turn to look at Zero.

"WHAT!"

"What!"

Both Kaname and Ruka said in unison, Kaname's coming out harsher than that of Ruka's.

"I really can come with you guys?"

"Of course Ruka, I would really like for you to come." Zero commented with another deep blush tainting his cheeks.

"Zero, can I have a word with you in private please." Kaname demanded as he pulled Zero into a nearby boy's bathroom.

As soon as they were alone, Kaname spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything Kaname."

"Yes the hell you are! What's up with you inviting Ruka along?"

"What? I felt bad that she was going to be alone this week." Zero answered honestly.

"What if Ruka was to find out about the fact that your parent's are not some rich family as everyone thinks, that in reality your family is actually servants to my family?"

"She won't find out, because my parents got this weekend off remember? Plus she can spend time with your sister Yuki and my sister Ichira, who's also coming back from their all girls school for spring break, so everything will work out perfectly."

"But Zero-" Kaname began but was silenced when Zero spoke up.

"Please Kaname, you know how much I like Ruka, I mean I might even love her…"

Kaname's heart began to sting when Zero said _that_ word out loud. _'Please don't remind me, it hurts too much knowing that someone else had captured your attention.'_

"So please Kaname, for me-" Zero started but was stopped when Kaname leaned his head on Zero's shoulder.

"For you Zero, I'll do anything." Kaname whispered, "Okay she can come."

"Thank you thank you, you're the best." Zero cheered happily and slipped from Kaname's semi-hug to go tell Ruka the good news.

Kaname stayed in the bathroom for a few moments. His heart was aching with an unbearable pain as if someone stabbed him in the heart multiple times with a poisonous knife, and the deadly poison was slowly crashing down each organ in his body making him suffer a slow and painful death.

After waiting for the pain to finally subside, Kaname trusted himself to leave the bathroom and head to his dorm room where he and Zero shared, to finish up his packing since soon a limo will come to take them to his villa where he now had to spend it with the she-devil that bewitched his dear Zero from right under him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaname honestly wanted to blow his freaking brains out. He had spent a two-hour drive listening non-stop about this and that coming from the mouth of Ruka. Even the limo driver got annoyed so much that he had to put up the window in order to drown out the constant bullshit she was saying.

Kaname learned stuff about Ruka that he didn't even care to know about, but even so he nodded here and there at some of the things she was saying which was a huge mistake on his part because Ruka just took that as an okay to continue on with her rambling. There were times where Kaname so desperately wanted to shout _'shut the fuck up!'_ but being raised better than that he kept his mouth shut out of respect, much to his dislike to do so for her.

The limo driver had just got off the main road and was now heading down a dirt road that was surrounded in wilderness, but it was further down this road where Kaname's family owned their summer home. It was a quiet and beautiful place where they went to whenever they wanted to escape from everyday life as a rich and high class family. It was here where Kaname and Zero were raised together as kids and where Kaname first started to notice his feelings for Zero.

Kaname looked in the direction of Zero who was sitting next to Ruka, listening enthusiastically as she went on about a summer she had in Guam. Zero was totally enamored with Ruka. Anybody could see that he was by the way he looked or acted around her. He would look at her as if she was the most beautiful renaissance painting he had ever seen and treat her as if she was a Queen to which she was in his world. Everything revolved around her and Kaname would even bet that Zero would even take a bullet for her if he had to. Not that Kaname would ever let that happen, but this action continued to make him jealous and envy the skinny brat because for so long now he had craved for what Zero everyday gives to her.

Kaname gave a sigh of relief when he spotted the house coming into view. The limo slowly drove to the front of the house before coming to a complete stop. Kaname didn't wait for the limo driver to open the door as he opened it himself and walked out into the mid-afternoon sun. After about a second Kaname heard the sound of the front door opening and turned to see his mother and father walking outside.

"Kaname your home." Juri said running toward her son and engulfing him into a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"I did too." Kaname whispered hugging his mother back.

"Wow Kaname, you sure have grown in the last month." Haruka commented pulling at his son's hair. "And so has your hair. I think it's about time you gave it a nice cut."

"Yea, not going to happen."

"Eh, why not?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Zero asked as he walked next to Kaname.

"Zero!" Juri grabbed Zero into a hug, "I am so happy to see you."

"Me too, Juri-sama." Zero said after Juri had let go. Zero looked at Haruka then to Kaname, "So what were you saying?"

"That Kaname should cut his hair, it's getting long that it's already reaching his shoulders."

"Yea, but I actually like it like this." Zero responded honestly causing Kaname to turn reddish a little. This action going notice by both Haruka and Juri who both smiled.

"Oh, I see now." Haruka give Kaname a wink. "Well if Zero likes it then I am fine with it too."

"Um…excuse me, but who is that?" Juri asked bending sideways to get a better look at the girl standing nervously by the limo.

"Oh, that's Ruka Souen." Kaname answered in a bored tone, "Zero invited her."

"Wow, she is very pretty." Juri commented.

"Isn't she?" Zero said in a daze.

"Why don't you bring her over?"

Zero nodded and walked over to Ruka. All three watched silently as Zero whispered something to Ruka making her nod before both made their way toward them.

"Ruka-san this is Juri-sama and Haruka-sama. They're Kaname's parents."

"And we are also Zero's and his sister's godparents." Juri added as she extended out her hand for Ruka to shake.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you." Ruka answered politely.

"I heard so much about you from both Zero and Kaname."

"R-really?" Ruka blushed, "I hope its all nice things."

"Yes of course, hundred percent." Juri lied. It was actually fifty mostly because Kaname sees her as his rival, but of course Juri wasn't going to mention that.

"Well I think we stayed out here long enough, how about we go inside." Haruka suggested, which everyone agreed. "Don't worry about your stuff the household staff has it taken care of." Just as he said that three young women came out of the house and walked toward the open trunk of the limo where Kaname, Zero, and Ruka had their belongs.

"Well then, shall we go in?"

Haruka walked next to his wife Juri as they made their way toward the house with all three teens following behind.

The inside wasn't luxurious looking compared to the Kuran's main house, but the couple liked these simple cozy feeling better. It was just your average looking log cabin home but way bigger with wooded furniture, a deer head placed over a cozy lit fireplace, nothing fancy or elegant but to Ruka it was like entering a five star hotel. She couldn't stop looking around in amazement, her mouth a gape as she looked from one side to another.

"Wow this is such a beautiful house Mrs. Kuran."

"Please do call me Juri. Mrs. Kuran makes me feel old." Juri commented. "And if you like it so much why not have either Kaname or Zero show you around."

Ruka turned to Kaname with a smile on her face. "Will you give me a tour Kaname-sempai?"

"No I have stuff to do." Kaname huffed.

"Oh, then maybe later." Ruka asked.

"I'll show you around if you want?" Zero suggested. Ruka continued to look at Kaname, hoping that he will change his mind but when he remained silent Ruka gave a sigh and followed Zero as he began the tour.

"Wait Zero, don't you want to see your parents? There in the living room…" Juri called out, but stopped when her response was going to deaf ears as Zero led Ruka down the hall toward the entertainment/family room. "Geez this boy," Juri shook her head.

"Get use to it, you'll be seeing this a lot this weekend. Trust me I know." Kaname said walking past his mother and father, heading in the direction of the stairs.

"My poor Kaname." Juri mumbled, "It pains me to see him so distress like that Haruka. Ugh, if only he wasn't so naïve as a child he would have noticed before."

"I know darling but a second chance will arise, it just all comes down to Kaname making that chance appear again."

"Then what about Zero?"

"It's like they say: _you can never forget your first love_."

"That's true." Juri said and kissed her husband on the cheek before walking toward the living room where Maria sat watching TV with her husband.

Haruka scratched the back of his head, thinking to himself. _'Kaname you must prepare yourself for much hardship if you decide to make Zero yours, especially since falling in love with one's servant is the biggest offense one could make.'_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaname irritably stomped his way down the west wing of his families' log cabin villa toward his room. His mind was tormenting him with images of Ruka and Zero walking merrily down the hall downstairs giggling and laughing at the stupid jokes or sayings she said. Her arm wrapped tightly around his forearm and Zero's gaze looking longingly down at her as they walked. Kaname fists tightened at his sides in undeniable anger. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. Everything was perfectly planned for this weekend. Everything was supposed to be perfect for when he finally confessed his feelings for his childhood friend, but no, the presence of Ruka had to ruin everything and now Kaname was in a sour mood.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Kaname grumbled in dissatisfaction as he continued onward toward his bedroom.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice from somewhere toward Kaname's right. Turning his head Kaname spotted Ichira leaning against the doorsill, her long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and like Kaname; Ichira was still in her school's uniform. Ichira had her arms crossed over her chest with her silver eyebrow rose, as she waited for a response.

"To no one in particular." Came the instant replay.

"You seem to be in quite the foal mood."

"Well your mistaken, cause I'm not."

"Tsk tsk, Kaname." Ichira said, wagging her finger. "I've known you for a long time Kaname, there is clearly something bothering you and I bet it has something to do with my brother."

Kaname didn't answer as he opened the door to his room, Ichira following close behind him. Sitting at the end of his massive bed, Ichira per usual was kneeling before the young brunette as she began undoing his shoes and slipping them off Kaname's feet.

"You know, your family has the week off?" Kaname's eyes followed Ichira as she rose once again to her feet. "So acting as a house maid is not necessary."

"Force of habit, I guess." Ichira smiled. "So…about what's bothering you?

"Persistent aren't you?"

"School lately has been quite a drag, I need a little entertainment."

Kaname shook his head slowly, a smile gracing his lips. Ichira is a force not to be reckoning with, growing up with her along with Zero, made Kaname quite aware of Ichira's ways and personality.

Even though being raised and trained to serve and protect others, Ichira uses her amazing verbal skills to manipulate those around her and literally become the Queen of the entire school. Unlike Cross Academy where both the rich and service class both attended, even if they were segregated into different wings, Crystal Academy for Girls didn't. It was a school for only the rich and powerful. Yet, by no means was Ichira or Zero rich or knowingly famous, they were simple folk, that had what others lacked and only dreamed of, and that was close relations to the Kuran family who gratefully pay for the twin's intuition.

Nobody knows, however, the fact that the Kiryu family was servants and protectors to the Kuran family. Few in the Secret Service Association whom they work for even knew, yet for those who did in the Association, the Kiryu family was the best of the best at what they do. They were highly sought after by the rich who so desperately wanted their protection. Yet for many generations, the Kiryu family had only served one family since the Edo period and they were the Kuran. Nobody knows the Kiryu family's true nature or the fact that they were the legendary 'Guardians' who never failed in protecting their masters and that's how the Kuran family liked it.

Kaname glanced at the clock by his bedside, it was 6pm, his sister Yuki was most likely in her room resting before dinner started at 7pm, which could explain why Ichira was nosing her head around Kaname when in other cases Ichira would stick to Yuki like glue, much like Zero would if it wasn't for the fact that he was showing Ruka around all merrily.

Kaname frowned at the thought, making Ichira turn her head to the side and smile.

"So it does have something to do with Zero."

"Of course it's about Zero." Kaname resigned to the fact that he couldn't deny or hide no longer.

Ichira pulled up a chair in front of Kaname and waited for him to continue.

"Zero invited this girl who he is infatuated with here to spend the week."

"Ouch, that must hurt."

"Yea, no kidding."

"You could've said no, you know?"

"Yea, but Zero would hate me if I did."

"Grow some back bone will ya. I don't get me wrong, he would probably be upset at you but to go as far as hate you, Zero is not that kind of person." Ichira said folding her arms over her chest.

"I know, but he begged me."

"You really need to sour that sweet tooth you have for my brother sometimes and not let him get away with everything."

"Can you stop being so…so-"

"Right all the time?" Ichira smiled.

"Annoying is more like it." Kaname huffed, even though what Ichira mention were indeed right.

"So is she a fellow SS agent?" Ichira questioned after a while.

"No, she's Noble Blood." Kaname answered.

Noble Blood are what the SSA refers to rich folk who are well known within the business or politic world. They are not the Pure Blood type, a class that are much like royalty without the crown much like the Kuran family was (the Kuran family are just one of few who hold this title), or the Common Blood who are those who just made it into big money yet were just rich nobody's.

In simpler terms the class system went a little like this:

_**Pure Bloods**__ had both the money and the reputation at their disposal._

_**Noble Bloods**__ had both as well yet relied more on their reputation. To them, it was all about whom you knew in the upper class. _

_**Common Blood**__ were using their newly acquired riches to buy their way into people's company. They were rich boot lickers without any reputation at all._

This was how Ichira categorized the class system. Short, simple, and to the point…harsh but truthful –much like herself.

Each class is able to acquire a contract with a SSA 'Protector' to their household. A Protector's duty is to serve and protect. Protector's blend themselves in with the servants of the family's household and most are even treated as such, yet they're primary objective is always to stand by your master and protect them when necessary. Of course a SS contract can be terminated at anytime if the master so wished.

There are strict rules a Protector much obey at all times.

_1. A Protector is not allowed to choose their contractor._

_2. A Protector is not allowed to terminate a contract with a Master._

_3. A Protector is not allowed to deny a request made by their Master._

_4. A Protector is not allowed to quit the Secret Service Association (SSA)._

_5. A Protector is allowed to deny any contract requests made by other Masters '__**only**__' if they are already contracted._

_6. A Protector must always accompany their Master everywhere they go._

_7. A Protector must always assure their Master's safety at all times. Their Master's life comes before their own._

_8. A Protector can '__**only**__' marry another Protector. Marriage to anyone from the class system or those unassociated with the SSA (also known as Regular citizens) is prohibit._

_9. A Protector's child must maintain the '__**status quo**__' and become a Protector._

_10. A Protector and their Master must '__**NEVER**__' fall in love, marry, or bare children._

_Any obstructions of these rules are __**severely punishable**__._

Ichira shivered as she thought about the rules all Protectors much obey. Those who join the SSA are either born into it like Ichira and Zero, or have no choice but to. The SSA pays great money; in fact, some Protectors are even richer than Noble Bloods. Yet, those who entered the SSA are thousands of dollars in debt and even if they were able to pay off every single penny they owed, they can never escape. They and their children are bound to the SSA until they grow old and retire, that or they die protecting their Master.

It was heart breaking to see Kaname so in love with Zero yet unable to express it. However, it was even more painful to find out that Zero was in love with a Noble Blood. Twice, has Zero fallen for someone he couldn't, the life they were born into had restrictions, many of which prevented them from loving who they wished. Ichira knew more than anything what that felt like.

Ichira plastered on a smile as she looked at Kaname. She was going to give him hope, even if she had to lie and say that it was all right. "Cheer up, Kaname. You still have more of a chance with him than she does. Zero will never act on his feelings but you can."

"You honestly think I have a chance despite-"

Ichira covered Kaname's mouth before he could finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say.

"Your really need to stop worrying and do what you feel is right, let us worry about what happens after."

She was giving Kaname a chance, even if she knew there was a 99.9% chance that Zero wasn't going to accept it. Not because he didn't feel the same way, Ichira could see that Zero still loved Kaname yet had locked those feelings away because of '**our**' situation and it was for that reason alone that Zero would not accept Kaname's love. Ichira was watching as her brother made the same mistake with someone else unreachable and most likely someone who wasn't right for him. Ichira was doing this for Kaname, for Zero, and most of all…for herself.

Kaname raised an eyebrow before removing Ichira's hand from his mouth. "I don't know if it's the fact that you spend most of your time surrounded by girls at an all girl's school or your girl's uniform, but you really have embraced the '_female_' role you play. You really do amaze me Ichiru."

"Well, thank you." Ichiru answered with a smile, yet his smile didn't reach his eyes and Kaname saw that.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru."

Ichiru stood from his seat, his hand ruffling Kaname's hair. "It's my job to follow Yuki wherever she goes, and if that means I must dress and act as a girl, then I will do whatever it takes. The Ichiru you know is now Ichira, so please continue to address me as such."

Kaname nodded making Ichiru smile for real this time before he too stood. Together the two walked in silence toward the door. Comrades in love and prisoners in a curse, both silently thinking the same thing.

'_Who knew falling in love could be so painful.'_

TBC…

* * *

D/N: Just as a heads up be aware of differences in how I refer to Ichiru/Ichira. When Ichiru is playing as Ichira, I will refer him as Her, She, Herself etc. And when Ichiru is playing as himself, I will refer to him as Him, He, Himself etc. But know that the two are the same.

Now before anyone asks why didn't I just let Yuki attend Cross Academy instead of some made up school so Ichiru wouldn't have to play as a girl, well my two answers to that are:

1. I really don't want Yuki to appear all that much in this story, hence the fact that I changed Zero's love interest from Yuki to Ruka (I really don't use Ruka a lot in my stories, which is why I made her a main character in this story) and for the fact that I sent her to a faraway all girl's school.

2. The other reason is the fact that I wanted Ichiru to have troubles too. I didn't want only Kaname to suffer, not to mention being the only one with an unrequited love.

The **main theme** of this story is having to make _sacrifices _for the one you love. You will see lots of this concept in this story (All my stories have themes in which it follows in it's plot).

1. Ichiru sacrificed his _gender_ to follow Yuki.

2. Zero sacrificed his _love_ for Kaname to protect him. (Though he's making the same mistake again)

3. Kaname will have to sacrifice his_ status_ if he chooses to be with Zero.

And another great example of_ sacrifice_ will be shown in the next chapter. So please, patiently look forward to it.

Sincerely

-Dia

P.S.: There are no vampires in this story…everyone's human


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaname followed Ichiru down the staircase to the first floor just in time for the doorbell to ring. Kaname and Ichiru turned to face the other but neither knew who it was at the door. But to their surprise when an on duty maid opened the front door, Kaname's uncle Rido and his lover Shizuka was standing there.

"Onii-sama." Juri beamed as she ran to her brother's arms. Tears were filling her chocolate brown eyes. "It's so good to see you."

Rido wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Likewise little sis."

"Well if it isn't my brother-in-law." Haruka greeted. "It's good to see you."

Rido looked up at Haruka from over Juri's shoulder, glared at the other before ignoring him completely. Haruka was left dumbfounded.

Ichiru found himself chuckling at that causing Kaname to look his way. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't help thinking that that's going to be you in ten years when Yuki get's married off to some rich guy. Ever the protective brother you are."

Kaname blushed a little. "Shut up you."

Juri was reluctant to let her brother go but he had to in order to give Shizuka a massive bear hug too.

A few words were exchanged before Juri went off with Shizuka to the living room where Saya would be in for a surprise when she is reunited with her sister.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Ichiru spoke as he made his decent on the last few steps of stairs.

"Where to?"

Ichiru shrugged his shoulders. "Outside somewhere."

"Aren't you going to see your aunt?" Kaname asked.

"No, meeting her will be just a painful remainder as to what could happen to us _'protectors'_ if we disobeyed the rules."

Kaname couldn't say anything to his friend as he watched the other leave toward the rear end of the house toward the back yard.

Sighing, Kaname made his way over to his uncle who was engaged in a witty banter with his father before the two stopped when they noticed Kaname approaching them.

"Hello uncle." Kaname greeted.

"Well look at you…" Rido grinned. "You look more like your mother everyday."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Of course, my sister is the cutest. But as for why she chose this guy, I will never know."

"I'm still here you know." Haruka spoke.

"I know."

Kaname laughed, his father and uncle were always like this but it was welcoming since the two were only playing around.

"Now Kaname, how about we finish that chess match we started and never finished." Rido suggested and Kaname agreed.

Following his uncle toward the study, which used to be Rido's and was always locked. Rido and Juri being the only ones with the key to open it.

In the center of the room was a table with two chairs and a chessboard on the surface of the table where black and white pieces were scattered along the checkered pattern board.

"I'm surprised that this place hasn't collected any dust." Rido commented on the neatly cleaned room.

"Mom has this room cleaned every month."

Rido smiled at that. "Leave it to my little sis to do something like that."

"She misses you, you know."

"I know and I do as well, but I am no longer a Kuran. It's sad that I even have to visit my own family in secret from society because of the choices I made in life."

Kaname looked at his uncle then at the board. "Shall we begin?"

Rido nodded and sat in front of the black pieces before making his first move.

Minutes went by without either one saying anything before Rido spoke.

"So what is causing the ever so witty Kaname Kuran to be so quiet?"

"Nothing uncle."

"Don't lie Kaname. What is troubling you?"

"Just the fact that I'm dealing with an unrequited love." Kaname said as he trailed his hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"So your in love?"

"No - Uncle, out of love. I love that person yet they don't love me."

"It's sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually a bitch when you experience it."

"What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants."

Rido gave a heavy sigh. "I can't say that's not true, but I will say that love can be a wondrous thing."

"Why is love so painful."

"Don't know, that's just apart of what love does. It makes your heart feel heavy with sadness; it's also a wise form of madness that threatens to consume your very sanity. It's a sweet drug you overdose on."

"Then I think I am nearing my end."

"The me before would advise you to take my advice and don't think about them but-"

"…Then teach me how to forget because I alone am not doing a good job of doing that."

"I can't Kaname."

"Why not?"

"Because I could not forget my first love, even after I got married to another and had a son from her. I threw that all away to be with my first and only. Yet, because of my selfishness I ruined everything for her and now she can't live a decent life."

"I doubt Shizuka thinks that."

"I know and it's her forgiving ways that I love her so, even though she is a Protector."

"You both had sacrifices to make."

"Yea but only hers is bigger."

"I think we should finish this game later." Kaname voiced out as he stood and walked away from the chessboard, he suddenly wasn't in the mood to play anymore.

"What about your weakness Kaname?"

Kaname glanced over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Your rooks." Rido pointed out. "You never once played them."

"Yea and…"

"Do you by any chance know the meaning of the rooks in chess?"

"They represent the _'castle wall'_, which protects the knights, bishops, and the king and queen."

"Exactly, which could only mean you're protecting something behind that wall you built around yourself."

"Nothing seems to pass you does it?" Kaname asked but wasn't expecting an answer. "Your right, I do. But it's not like I can tell anyone about it."

Kaname knew Rido wasn't going to press further into the matter because his uncle was the type to understand without having or knowing the details.

Rido stood from the table. "Dinner should be ready soon, don't you think?"

Kaname nodded but remained quite as he looked over at the decorative clock, but before Kaname allowed himself to go, he wanted to ask his uncle one last question.

"Was it worth it?"

"Hm?" Rido looked up.

"Was losing your title and your inheritance worth pursuing love?"

Rido's face became serious. "Yes, everything was worth it. I love her and I can't see my life without her in it."

Kaname smiled at his uncle. "You know, I admire you."

"Why, I'm just a good for nothing."

"No, you're a person who is not afraid to risk everything for love. While I am just a coward who can't." Kaname frowned. "I resigned myself to suffer in silence than to pursue a love with risks."

"That may sound heartless to you but at least your willing the protect Zero so he wouldn't have to suffer."

"You knew?" Kaname said surprised.

"It's not like you didn't make it obvious."

Kaname was embarrassed but smiled. "So it's alright to hold back?"

"I can't say for sure. That is where you must make that decision."

Rido was right. It is up to Kaname to determine what to do from here, but what was the right choice, he just didn't know.

TBC…

* * *

DIA: Next chapter I will get into more detail about Rido and Shizuka's relationship and the sacrifices they had to endure.

So please enjoy!


End file.
